A Prince protects his Princess
by Angel-of-darkness-Love
Summary: This is a story about the unspoken sister of The Crown Prince of Crime Jerome. What if Jerome was much like Tatch? What if he saw his yonger step sister as his lover and possesion instead of a sister? Read Here To Find Out
1. Chapter 1

It was a stormy day in gotham. A young girl was just brought to GCPD. She was badly beaten and scared , she wouldn't let anyone near her. You could tell she had a rough life and that she was going to be on the defense for a long time.

"Hello little miss." a man walked up to her with a warm and comforting smile. By the way he acted and dressed you could tell he was a cop. " My name is Jim Gordon. Can you tell me what happened?" he sat next to her and looked at her hands where she held a crescent moon amulet.

"Why am I here?" she asked Jim.

"A few officers found you in an alley not far from here. What were you doing down there?"

The young girl shivered " I was hiding from someone. He scares the living crap out of me but I knew him since we were kids." she told him in a scared voice.

This confused Jim to no end. Who could she know that could scare her so much she resorted to hiding in an alley. "If you don't mind me asking but who are you hiding from?" Suddenly the TV in the office came on.

"JIM" yelled a man with shaggy hair and a wore a fedora on his head called out to the man. "THEY'RE BACK!"

"Who?" Jim was confused on who was back.

"Jerome's wannabes." When the girl heard this name she froze and turn pale. Her reaction did not go unnoticed by the kind man. He crouched down and looked at her.

"You know Jerome's cult don't you?" She nodded shakingly. "What's your name?" he knew that it was late to ask her name but if he knew her name he could see the connection between the madman and the scared girl.

"Lily. He always called me his pure flower." she said to him gripping the necklace.

"Who did?" he questioned Lily looked terrified

"Jerome himself" this confused Jim even more so. How did she know him?

"What was your relationship with him?" Jim asked Lily.

"I'm his adopted sister." The shocked Jim to the core. How did he not know that Jerome had a sister? "He didn't see me as his sister. "

"What do you mean?" Jim was confused.

"He is like Jervis Tetch. He sees me as a lover, a possession." Lily coward.

"Oh my god." Jim knew Jerome was sick but his own sister. One lunatic loving his sibling as a lover was bad enough but two was a nightmare. If Jerome was anything like Tetch, he would come after her and hurt her like Tetch did Alice. This isn't good. He had to watch out for Bruce as well because of Jerome's cult. " Do you know anyone around here to take you in?" She shook her head no . "Would you mind if I put you with someone until we catch Jerome's cult?" She shook her head again. " Let's get you checked over then we will head to a friends house." Jim brought her to the M.E. office to get checked over. He walked into the office and was greeted by the ever angery Medical Examiner Dr. Lee Tompkins.

"Jim? What's going on?" she walked up to him and saw Lily hiding "Oh hello. What's your name?"

"Lily. My name is Lily" the young girl shyly responded.

"She needs to be checked out before I put her in protective custody." Jim said sternly. This confused Lee to no would he put her in protective custody?

"Jim what in the world is going on?" Lee ask sternly. "Why does she needs to be put in protective custody?"

"She's Jerome Valeska's adoptive sister. She ran away from his cult and I'm guessing because he was much like Tetch." This made Lee very concern. She knew she had to put her anger towards Jim aside and help this little girl hide from that monster. It's bad enough that his cult is trying to revive the monster. She looked back at the girl and held her hand out towards her

"Come on sweetie. Let's make sure you are ok." Lily was hesitant of moving forward but she could see that Lee was a good person at heart, so she grabbed the woman's hand and followed her. Lee gave her a ten minute check up and saw that she was fine and perfectly able to go to wherever Jim was taking her. "You're all good and since I know today has being very terrifying I think every girl who goes this and is as strong as you are deserves" Lee pulled out a hidden stash of chocolate "Chocolate" she gave the young girl the stash and smile. " Be safe sweetie." The young girl nodded and walked back to the kind hearted cop.

"Bye Dr, Lee" The young girl smiled softly then followed Jim out of the station.

About an hour later Jim's car pulled up to the Wayne manor's Gates.

"This is where I'm staying? Why?" Lily spoke up.

"Because Jerome was going to kill Bruce before he died. We need to keep both you and him protected."Jim said with no room to question him. He pulled into the driveway and walked to the door. When he and Lily made it he rang the doorbell and not even five minutes later an older man that had a kind face but serious face had opened the door.

"Ah Detective. Nice to see you again." The man said in an english accent. His eyes wandered down to the young girl next to him "Who's this?"

"This is Lily. She needs to be in protective custody because of the Cult" Jim gently pushed the young girl forward."Please let her stay. She and Bruce are in danger." Jim begged slightly to the englishman.

"Of course." He smiled and held his hand out to the young girl. "Welcome Miss. Lily. Let me introduce Master Bruce." He called out for the mysterious Bruce

"Yes Alfred?" a young man that was about Lily's age walked up to the door. His eyes met the young girls dark brown eyes that were filled to the brim with curiosity. "Hi" he smiled and gave her a small smile. "I'm Bruce." The young girl shied away from the young man.

"Bruce meet Lily. She needs to be in protective custody but right now you are the only one who can keep her safe. The cult is after her and they are trying to bring Jerome back. Keep her safe."


	2. Chapter 2

"Well come in Miss. Lets go make up a big pot of soup.." The kind british man smiled at her and moved so she could enter the mansion.

"Thanks you for having me. " the young girl walked inside and looked around the room in wonder. "Wow." she giggled. What she didn't realize was that the dark haired boy was smiling at the teenage girl's childish wonder. She kept looking around until she met a warm and comforting chest. "Sorry "

Bruce laughed."It's fine Miss. Lily. Please call me Bruce, The title of stays with my father even if he is dead." He smiled a sad smile at the girl.

"I'm sorry Bruce. I didn't mean to make you sad." the young girl hugged him."I lost my parents too. Jerome killed them. "The young boy hugged the girl and cried softly because now he has something to protect other then himself and his name. He now has this girl who is the same age as him but twice as innocent, to protect. "Bruce don't cry. They will always love you." This caused him to chuckled and release the girl of the hug.

"I know . That is why I am happy. I still have the love of my parents as well as the love of Alfried." The young girl giggled at the boy.

"Please just call me Lily. Miss makes me feel old even though I'm only 11."

Alfred was watching the entire thing with a soft smile. 'So the boy finally sees a light. All thanks to this young lady. I hope she will continue to stay here with us. I will love to see Bruce interact with more then .' he walked up to the young couple. "Would you like to help make the soup Ms.?" he asked with a warm smile.

"Please. I love to cook." Lily's eyes sparkled with joy.

"Well let's get to it then." Alfred smiled and had them follow him to the kitchen. "What kind of soup would you like?" he asked when they got to the kitchen.

"Would potato soup be ok? It's my favorite. I love to add cheese,ham, and bacon to it to make it creamy with flavor." the girl asked with a hopeful glint in her eyes.

"Of course Miss Lily."

"Please just call me Lily." the girl smiled at the older gentleman. He nodded and the started to get the ingredients together. Once they did Alfred and Bruce started to peel the potato while Lily started to melt butter into the pot and when the pot was ready she added the potatos, water, salt and pepper to the pot, then stirred. After ten minutes it started to boil, she turned down the heat to a simmer and added the bacon, ham, and milk to the pot.

"Man that smells good." Bruce commented and Alfred hummed in agreement. This caused the young girl to giggled at the two males

"If you don't mind me asking but where did you learn to make something that smells so amazing?" Alfred asked looking at the young girl who had made the soup.

"When mama was alive and we were in the circus while Jerome was still somewhat sane. I had to make the meals with Jerome. I looked in old cookbooks and improve the recipes a little. I fell in love with this one and made it when it was cold or when the circus had a bad night. It would cheer mama and Jerome up a little. I miss those times." the girl sighed with a sad expression on her face and started to get three bowls for them but as she was reaching for them a hand already grabbed them and handed them to her. When she looked to see who it was she saw the kind face of the english butler with a sad smile. He gave the young girl a welcoming hug.

"We will be your family from now on." he pulled back. " Young Master B and I will protect you from anything. Now put on that beautiful smile and let's chow down." The girl smiled and nodded. She went over to the pot and filled up each bowl with the soup that they all worked on together. She put them on the table.

"Um. Mr. Alfred could you get some cheese please." The man pulled out a block of cheese and a grinder from behind his back with a joyful smile.

"Already covered Miss." he chuckled and started to shred the cheese upon each of their soup. Bruce went and get bread and butter for it as well. Afterwards they all sat down and enjoyed their bowls of soup while Alfred was telling Lily about embarrassing child moments, instantly cheering her up from the earlier sadness. But all to soon it was time for all of the to go to bed. Bruce lead Lily to the room Alfred had set up for the girl and wished her a good night and to have sweet dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning was a quiet but cheerful one. Lily woke up early and before Alfred that morning and decided to go downstairs and make breakfast for the bunch. She decided to make homemade pancakes and some sausage. By the time Alfred and Bruce made it to the kitchen to stop the young girl she had already finished and was making coffee for Alfred.

"Miss. Lily!" Alfred said shocked. This is the first time that a guest made breakfast for the house.

"Good morning Alfred. I hope you like your coffee strong." the young girl smiled and poured the coffee into a coffee cup for him and placed it next to a plate on the table.

"How did you? Why did you?" he tried to process what was happening. This young girl woke up before him and made him, his master and herself breakfast in that time as well.

"I woke up early and couldn't sleep anymore. I saw it was only 5 so I decided to make breakfast for everyone." she looked around. " Is Bruce still asleep?" Alfred nodded dumbly. "OK Can you please wake him up?"

"Of course." as he left Lily started to clean up her mess and straighten it up. Before the guys made it back into the kitchen a female voice popped up behind her.

"Who are you?" This made Lily jump sky high. She turned around and saw a girl around her age with short dirty blonde hair and green eyes.

"I'm Lily. I am staying here for a while. May I ask who are you?"

The strange girl chuckled. "Wow for a street kid you got some manners."

"How did you know I was a street kid?" Lily was confused. She used to stay hidden when she was hiding from Jerome.

"I recognize you. You're the one everyone calls the Dark Lily. You know because you have a bad life but innocent."

"Yeah. I forgot I was innocent one on the streets." Lily chuckled. "Who never told me who you are."

"Names Selina but everyone calls me Cat. Well other then Bruce." Selina smiled. "May I have some please?" she gestured to the food.

"Sure, let me make you a plate. Take a seat." Lily smiled and went to make her a plate. By the time she made Selina's plate, Bruce and Alfred finally came down stairs. When they saw her they froze.

"Hey guys" Selina said with her mouth full. This caused her to get smack in the head. "Ow" she looked at Lily.

"Don't talk with you mouth full." Lily glared at the street girl. She turned to Alfred and Bruce. "Well come on your food is getting cold." She went and got some orange juice for the kids and brought the coffee pot for Alfred.

The rag tag group ate their breakfast peacefully. When Selina finished she looked at Lily.

"So how long have you been staying here with billionaire boy here?"

"Since last night. I'm hiding from someone personal and the cops found me. Then a cop named Jim brought me here." That's all Lily had to say and got up. She put her dishes in the sink when the doorbell rang. Alfred got up and opened the door. When he opened the door he was greeted by Jim Gordon.

"Ah Detective Gordon. Good Morning."He greeted the Detective.

"Morning Alfred. Are the kids up?" Jim asked about Bruce and Lily.

"Yes why?" The butler was confused about why Jim would need to see the children this early.

"The cult is trying to bring him back."Jim said in a dark and serious voice. With this Alfred invited Jim in and told him to head to the study so Alfred could go and get the children.

A few minutes later both Bruce and Lily walked into the study still in their PJs.

"Hi Detective Gordon" Lily greeted with a small smile. "Is everything ok?"

This killed Jim. He didn't want to hurt the innocent girl with the news he had instore for her and Bruce.

"I'm afraid not Lily. This morning GCPD was called to a facility that Wayne Enterprises owned. This place was filled with things from Indian Hill, including Dr. Hugo Strange's experiments." Jim watched Bruce's face turn dark at the mention of Indian Hill and Strange. "Jerome's body was there. It was in a Cryogenic pod so he could be brought back to life. We have reason to believe that they will try to bring him back from the dead. They already did with a young girl and they are more than confident that they will be successful."

This new made Lily shake in fear, Memories of Jerome and her after he killed their family and kidnapped her was fresh in her mind. Bruce took note of the new found fear from the young girl next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and tried to calm her down.

"Is there anything we can do to prepare for the worst to come?" Bruce asked in concern for the young girl in his arms.

"None other then keep the house locked." Jim said in a grim voice. " I'm sorry this is happening Lily."

Lily gave the Detective a sad smile and went to hug him. " There is nothing you could have done. Thank you Jim." Jim was shocked by this gesture but returned the hug to the young girl. One thought went through his mind though. 'How could Jerome tortured this young innocent girl so bad."

"Be safe Lily." He told the girl and she gave him a nod. With that he left the Wayne bunch and went searching for the people who are following a monster.


	4. Author's Note Pairing

Hey everyone. I was wondering what should I do in this story. Should I have Bruce and Selina get together in this or Bruce and Lily. The Poll will be posted on my profile. Please pick.

Love-Angel of Darkness


	5. Author Note:Polls

New po

Hey angels I have two new polls on my profile. One considering bringing in Jeremiah and the other is considering making a new batman story. One dealing with Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn adopting a very special girl. I will update soon and sorry for all of the people who voted for Selina instead of Lily but I am going to have Lily and Bruce a couple. Sorry


	6. Author Note: Sorry

Hey my dear angels

sorry its been so long since i have been updating these stories and thank you for always giving me encouragement but putting this into your favorites and for following me and my stories. Right now these are going to be on hold. Plus i might piss you off by asking this but what is so appealing about basically stalking a star or singer. I was just online last week when i come across an article about how this famous guy is single and is looking for a girl, and in the comments section there were hundreds of females around his age saying how they would love to be his girlfriend or where they should sign up to be his girl. Yeah i get that there are some really good looking famous people but have anyone ever thought about how they are just like everyone else. They breath the same air and they live on the same planet. They may have talent but so does everyone else, just not everyone wants to be famous. So if I made a whole bunch of you pissed at me I'm sorry but I'm being honest. no one should be treated like a prize or like a cash cow or as a piece of meat. Love you guys

-Love

The Angel of Darkness Love


End file.
